


Level Up One-Shots

by musicalgamernerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be more chill OC, F/M, OC, OC/Canon, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgamernerd/pseuds/musicalgamernerd
Summary: This is just a bunch of Level up one-shots. This ship was suggested to me and I've been writing it since. Level Up (or House Parties) is Jake x Kelly (an OC of mine).I will be posting warnings for whatever one-shots need them at the beginning of the chapter.Kelly Mell belongs to me (@musicalgamernerd). All other characters belong to their respected owners.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Kelly Mell, Jake Dillinger/Original Character(s), jake dillinger/oc
Kudos: 1





	1. Restarting

**Author's Note:**

> Kelly Mell belongs to me (@musicalgamernerd) with her info sheet under the same username on Tumblr.
> 
> I will be putting any content warnings at the beginning of their respected chapter.

**Kelly's POV:**

I walked through the crowded hallway green apple slushie in one hand and my phone in the other. Once I got to the cafeteria, I waved bye to my brother and Jeremy. 

"Have fun with Christine" I smirk and walk off. Ever since the play Jeremy, Michael, and Christine have been hanging out in the cafeteria every morning. I was friends with all three of them but I preferred my usual morning routine. 

I untangle my earphones, plug them in, and turn on my music. Walking down the hallway, I look around. At least everything seems to be back to normal. A few weeks ago was kind of a blur for me. I just remember being totally drunk from the Halloween, leaving, then bits and pieces of the play. The latest clear memory I have is waking up in the hospital to my moms being worried sick about me. The whole SQUIP thing seems like just a bad dream but it actually happened. The popular kid said we all did ecstasy at the play but I know that's not the case. I wasn’t going to argue with them over it though since I think they're all mad at me. My SQUIP must have made me say something to Chloe cause that's the gossip on me right now. 

I continue to walk until I hear a teacher say something. 

"Mell! No headphones!" 

I turn around taking out one of my earbuds to see what they needed. 

"Wh-" 

Before I can finish my question, I walk into another person. I fall to the floor with a thud along with the sounds of a crutch hitting my head and then the floor. My eyes widen. I pick up the crutch trying to return it to its owner as quickly as possible. 

"I am so sorry about that! I didn't mean to run into you!" I say as I try to get up. After falling two times, I see a hand reach out to help me. I grab it pulling myself up then look at who the hand belonged to. I look up to see Jake. 

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry about running into you. I really am! I'll just um go" I point down the hallway and give a nervous laugh. 

"It's okay. Accidents happen" he smiles. I smile back at him because who can resist his smile. 

The bell indicating that school is starting rings. 

"Well, I'll see you in Math" Jake waves bye to me. I wave with a huge smile on my face as he walks to his first class. 

I speed walk over to my locker where I see Michael and Jeremy talking at their lockers. 

"Michael! You'll never guess what I did" I say trying to control my energy.

"What did you do?" Michael looks at me confused. 

"I talked to Jake but like he said 'I'll see in math'. So I take it that he's not mad at me" 

"Why would he be mad at you?" 

"I don't know. I think all the popular people don't like me at this point" 

"They don't hate you" 

"Have you seen Jenna Rolan's gossip page? My little 'disagreement' with Chloe is one of the top stories right now!" 

"All gossip dies out eventually besides if Jake talked to you that means he's not mad. Trust me you would know if Jake was mad" 

"Well I didn't want to get my hopes up and think I have a chance when I actually don't" 

"You have a chance. You just have to actually talk to him" Michael says shutting his locker. 

"Easier said than done" I shrug.

"Jake is literally one of the most chill guys we know and you refuse to talk to him cause what? You're afraid the popular girls will find out your little 'secret' which isn't really a secret due to the fact that everyone can see how you look at him?" 

"It is a secret! A secret you'd promise not to tell so you better not!" I say one hand on my backpack strap and the other on my hip. 

"I won't! At least I won't tell him directly" Michael smirks "and none of Jake's friends promised not to tell" 

"You better not!"

"And I just happen to know Jake's best friend" 

"Michael!" 

"Well see ya later!" He smiles as he starts to walk off. 

Jeremy looks around. 

"I guess I'll see you later too," Jeremy says as he leaves to go follow Michael. 

I stand there for a moment still to process what had happened to me earlier today with Jake before I realize that I have two minutes to get to my first-period class. 

I start to run towards where my English class is which by the way is in a completely different wing than where I was standing. As I rush into my seat in the front of the classroom, I see some people stare at me and laugh. What are they laughing at? Is there something wrong with me? I look around me to see that nothing’s wrong so I just kind of shrug it off. 

The class seems to drag on as I count down the time until my third-period class which is math. I did hear that today in math we’d be getting in groups to go over a study guide so maybe I can talk to Jake then? I don’t even know how to do half the stuff on there but I can act like I do to try and impress him I guess. 

My second-period class wasn’t really that exciting. It was science and we had a sub so we got to watch videos that I didn’t really pay attention to and instead started mentally preparing myself for math class. It wasn’t until I walked out of that class that made me realize what those people in my first-period class were laughing at. 

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asks as I walk out the door and start heading towards my locker to put my book away. 

“Yeah, just a little nervous about math class, why? Is something wrong?” I turn to look at him.

“No reason. I was just worried since you have a knot right here” He points to a part on his forehead making me lift my head up to my forehead to try and feel where it is. As soon as I touch the spot, I feel it hurts to touch it. Dang, it. I can’t be close to Jake with a knot on my head.

“It’s fine. It’s just where I ran into Jake this morning.” I sigh. “But now how am I going to talk to him with this? I’ll look stupid”

“You won’t look stupid. He probably won’t even notice it.”

“And if he does?”

“Well I mean everyone at some point gets hurt so he probably won’t think anything of it”

“I guess” 

The bell rings signaling that there are a few minutes left to get to my third-period class.

“Well wish me luck” I give Jeremy a small wave and start heading to my math class. 

As I’m walking down the hallway, I debate with myself in my head whether or not I should even attempt to talk to Jake. I’m so lost in my thoughts that I don’t even see where I’m going and bump into the worst possible person to bump into right now. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Her face grimaced at me as I turned towards her. Chloe Valentine. Of course, it was her, that was all it took to make today worse.

“S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to! I just have a lot on my mind and I-” 

“Save it, nerd!” She said walking past me bumping into me with their shoulder. 

Jeez. Maybe my SQUIP was right about her. What even is her problem with me? I literally haven’t done anything lately. I mean she didn’t seem mad about the whole argument with Squipped me so why would she be mad now? 

I roll my eyes and continue walking, stopping outside the classroom door. I peek inside to see that Jake isn’t here yet so I just go back to waiting outside. Maybe I can catch him before he walks inside and start a conversation or at least greet him. I mean that will at least be a start and Michael will maybe get off my back about talking to him. 

The warning bell rings telling everyone to get to class. Guess Jake’s going to be late or he’s not coming to class. I mean he won’t get in trouble for it because of his legs so I’m not really worried. I was just wanting to talk to him before class started. 

I go in and sit in a seat in the front row. Around me, there are two empty chairs on both sides of me. Where we are working on a study guide, we get to sit wherever we want so everyone is in their usual friend groups, except for me. 

I used to have multiple friend groups to hang out within my classes but sophomore year the guy I dated completely ruined that for me. Speaking of that guy, I probably need to talk to him at some point. I think in order for us to make up, he’d have to make up with my friends first but if I’m going to try to be with Jake, I may have to just suck it up.

I sit at my desk playing with my pencil as I wait for class to officially start trying to think about how I’m going to make all this work. I’m so busy in my thoughts that I don’t hear someone come over and sit by me despite them making a lot of noise. 

I don’t notice the person until he taps on my shoulder.

“Hey is this seat taken?” I look over to Jake with a huge smile on his face. Is he talking to me? Why would he even want to sit by me in this class? He has like 100 times more friends than I do. At least I get to talk to him but I need to think of something to say.

“Are you talking to me?” I say like a dumbass.

“Of course I’m talking to you. Who else would I be talking to?” 

“Um-”

“Exactly. So have you started on the study guide?” I see Jake start to pull a ton of crumpled papers out of his backpack and start looking through them. 

“I actually haven’t. I don’t really understand how to do any of this” I look down at my paper and sigh. 

He puts his slightly crumbled study guide on the desk and looks at my paper. 

“It’s really easy. Want me to show you?” 

I look at his paper to see that it’s already completed. Did he do all that by himself? I didn’t know he was good at math. I guess there are some things I don’t actually know about Jake. 

“If you want to you can” I try to hide my face in my paper. Wait that sounded rude. “I didn’t mean that in a rude way I swear! I just meant you don’t have to help me with the work. If you’d rather hang out with someone else that’s fine too!” 

Jake smiles at me. 

“Of course I would like to help you unless you have someone else helping you”

“No, I don’t"

“Great! Now let’s see what you’re stuck on”

For the rest of the class period, Jake helped with the study guide. He’s actually really good at teaching me the math that was on the study guide. He showed me how to do the problems step by step and explain any errors in my work to me. It really surprised me how good he is at math especially since most of the stuff I’ve heard about him makes him seem kind of dense. 

I smile at my paper. 

“Thank you so much for helping me”

“It was no problem”

“No really thank you. How can I make it up to you?” I look at him as he stood up with his crutches. 

I quickly grab his backpack and hand it to him trying to be helpful. Which I feel like doesn’t really help that much since he has to balance on one crutch to put it on. 

“You could hang with me someday. I would like to get to know the actual you and not the drunk you” 

I give a nervous laugh. Yikes. That was my first actual interaction with him and I messed it up. 

“Yeah, I would love that. Maybe we can all hang out and make up and become friends” I say with a smile. 

I see his smile falter. I messed it up again. Yikes.

“Yeah that’d be great” 

His voice doesn’t sound like that’s great. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to! It was just an idea! We can do whatever you want” I start rambling trying to talk my way out of this. He didn’t ask me on a date did he? No he wouldn’t. That’s impossible. I don’t even think I’m his type. That is if he even has one. 

“It’s fine if that’s what you want to do. I was just wanting to hang out just the two of us.” His voice trails off. 

I go to open my mouth but close it before I can say anything. Wait what? Does he want to hang out with me even after all that has happened? I mean sure I was drunk that one time and had a SQUIP the other times but that still doesn’t excuse what I said or did. 

“Wait, you were asking to hang out with me like with just me?”

“Yeah”

“Do you mean like a ‘bro hangout’ or like a ‘maybe date hangout’?” I say doing air quotes on the types of hangouts I mentioned. 

“What about a ‘you’re cute and I want to get to know you hangout’?” He says with a wink which makes my heart feel like it’s going to melt. 

My face goes red. 

“I would like that,” I say trying to fan my burning face. I think I just got called cute by Jake. Like the same Jake I’ve liked since the end of sophomore year. I think I’m dreaming. I’m probably still in the hospital just in a coma. I close my eyes for a second then open them. Wait I’m still here. 

“Great! I’ll see you around. Kelly right?” He smiles and holds his hand for what I assume to be a handshake. 

I look at it and swallow the lump in my throat wiping my sweaty hand on my jeans then give him a hard handshake forgetting to let go. After he lets go of my hand, I give him an awkward smile and go to walk away. Wait! I was going to say something.

“Wait! Jake!” I turn around and hold my hand out by instinct.

“Yes, Kelly?” 

“I have a kind of weird question”

“Shoot. No question is too weird for me”

“Can we start over?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I made a bad first impression with you and I shouldn't have said those things to you. I want to start over that way it’s not awkward between us”

“That would be awesome” He smiles.

I smile back and extend my hand out. 

“Hey. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Kelly Mell and you?”

Jake grabs my hand and shakes it.

“I’m Jake Dillinger. It’s nice to meet you too”

I hear the bell ring signaling that we needed to be getting to class. 

“Well, I have to go to class. Would you want to sit with me at lunch?”

“Sure”

“Okay see you then!” I start heading in the direction of my next class and wave at him. That went a lot better than I thought it would but at least I get to restart with Jake and hopefully make a better impression than last time.


	2. Pining (Valentine's Day Special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I will continue what happens after Restarting after this but I wanted to write something Level Up related for Valentine's Day so enjoy and happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Also for context, this one-shot takes place before the SQUIP-incident in their sophomore year a little bit after school starts back after Christmas break.
> 
> (I apologize if this is bad. I haven't written anything like this before.) 
> 
> Kelly Mell belongs to me (@musicalgamernerd)

**Kelly's POV:**

I sit down at my desk in my new math class. It has been a few weeks since the new semester started and everyone changed classes. Most of the time, the classes stayed the same minus electives but I was struggling in my old math class so they put me into another one. I don’t mind now that I figured out that there’s a totally cute guy in this class. 

I have never really been good at math, but it took me having a bad grade in my old math class to be in the same class as this guy that I have only seen passing by in the halls, then I will keep that grade. 

He’s like one of those heroes in video games that save the princess. He definitely looks the part and he seems to have a kind enough heart to do something heroic like that. 

I have been trying to get to know this guy as much as I can without actually talking to him. I wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened before Christmas break. 

Based on what all I’ve learned from other students he’s still absolutely perfect. His name is Jake Dillinger and he’s in a lot of sports and extracurricular activities. People say he’s kind and funny. The only thing that may be an obstacle for me is that people describe him as the most popular guy at school. I also know nothing about any of the stuff he’s in so I’d have nothing to talk to him about. I could only see it becoming a disaster. 

I see him walk into class and I feel my face get red. 

As he passes by my desk, I see how tall he actually is. Compared to how tall I am compared to the desks he seems almost a whole foot taller than me. 

I bury my face into my head trying to secretly swoon over him. 

He sits in his seat that is towards the middle of the classroom against the wall.

I write random squiggles in my notebook trying to act like I’m doing something as I lay my head on the desk. 

I steal a few glances over at him.

How is he about to just talk to anyone and make them laugh? 

I wish he would talk to me. He seems way more charismatic than me. I want to laugh at his corny jokes and get to hear about things that he likes and the awesome things happening in his life. 

Now that I’m no longer even close to being popular, the possibility of him talking to me is 0% and I’ve double-checked the math on that one. 

I wish I had something in common with him at least to where I could have something to talk to him about. I’ve been trying to play sport-related video games to try and understand it but I still don’t know enough. 

I would try to join one of the clubs he’s in but I don’t understand Model UN, I can’t aim good enough to join archery and not embarrass myself, and me joining sports is a joke. There is more but those are just a few things. I’ve tried to plan out a way to talk to him but he’s just so cool and I’m so… well, not. 

This whole situation is so hopeless. He’ll probably end up with some super pretty prom queen like popular girl and I’ll just have to get over it. 

I used to think that all popular guys were bad just because one of them broke my heart and then ruined my reputation but Jake seems different. He seems caring and kind but then again what if it’s an act? It couldn’t be though because that’s not the Jake I know. Well technically I don’t know him, I just know what people have told me. 

I look back over to him to see him watching the teacher lecture even though I don’t remember class starting at all. 

Shoot. I should probably start paying attention but I don’t really understand what the unit is about anyways. I don’t seem to understand anything in the class. Not the math and definitely not Jake “Totally Cute Boy” Dillinger. 

Why can’t I just get this stuff? Just look at him! He’s not even taking notes on the lecture and he doesn’t seem a bit confused. He seems to get more perfect the more I notice him. How is that even possible?

I snap out of my thoughts as the teacher snaps her fingers in front of my face. 

"Ms.Mell!" She raises her voice looking at me. 

"Yes?" I look up my face getting red. 

"I asked you to answer the problem"

I look up at the board and then back down at my notebook that obviously didn't have anything to do with math in it. 

"Um…" I squinted at the problem hoping it would just give me the answer even though I knew that wouldn't happen. "Is it…"

I look around the room and my eyes go to Jake who is wearing some kind of jersey. 

"34! The answer is 34” I say looking at my notebook like I got the answer from there. 

“How did you get that?” The teacher looks down at my notebook. It has some math on it but it looks to me like a bunch of gibberish. 

“I-I don’t know” 

I heard some snickers behind me. Dang it. I looked like an idiot. 

The teacher picks up my notebook and looks at it. 

“You didn’t use the right formula and you put the numbers in the wrong place,” she said putting the notebook back down in front of me. 

“Mr.Dillinger?” 

I look over to see Jake with his hand up. 

“Is it 22?” He says with a smile. 

“Yes, that’s correct!” The teacher says and goes back to the board. 

As if he couldn’t get more perfect, he’s smart. I don’t seem to have any qualities that would make him even want to talk to me. 

I sigh and watch the teacher continue her lecture. 

After class, I start to pack up my things as usual. I can’t believe I messed up that problem in front of everyone and people laughed. 

As I started to get up to put my backpack on the desk, I accidentally dropped my notebook and pencil. 

I sigh. Great. Just what I need to make my day worse. 

I get down on the floor to go under my desk to pick up my stuff however when I go to reach for my stuff I see a pair of tennis shoes stop my items. Please don’t step on them. Please don’t step on them.

The owner of the shoes squats down and picks up my notebook and pencil and looks around before peeking their head under the desk where I was hidden. 

“Hey, is this yours?” he asks holding out the items.

Holy Shit. He’s talking to me.

“Y-Yes those are mine,” I say before getting nervous and start to ramble “but I mean if you want them then you can have them. It’s not that big of a deal. I can get another” I give him a nervous smile.

Nice going, Kelly. 

I heard him let out a laugh. Whether he was laughing at me or not, I have no idea.

“I think I’m okay. You probably need these for later” 

He hands me my stuff then gets up. I try to get up too but end up hitting my head on the desk. 

“Are you okay?” 

I look up to see Jake offering me a hand up. I, of course, take it and get up.

“Th-Thank you” I smile feeling my face heat up again. 

“Of course” 

There’s a moment of silence before the bell rings. 

“Well, I have to get going but I’ll see you around okay?”   


“Okay,” I say not even thinking. 

I see him turn around to see him starting to leave. 

“Wait!” I yell causing him to turn around and look at me.

“I’m Kelly. Kelly Mell”

He smiles. 

“Nice to meet you, Kelly. I’m Jake”

“I know” I smile. 

“See ya around” Jake turns back to leave as I wave at him. 

Well, that honestly could’ve gone worse but at least he knows I exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad but Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
